Planet Spurn
New Planet Spurn 'is the new homeworld of the revived Aen Var race. It was originally a deserted planet, though it was found by Avallac'h; and he declared it as the new Planet Spurn. 'About It has almost a perfectly equal balance of land and water, though water covers the planet by a tad bit more than land. It also serves as the headquarters of The Spurs army, which is mainly lead by Avallac'h. In the country Spur lies the planet core. It holds all of the information possible about each and every single Aen Var in history, though is only accessible by Avallac'h, or anyone he gives permission to. It is protected by a powerful holonet, which prevents any trespassers from entering the planet. One cannot teleport through it, or destroy it with Ki or brute force, only powerful magic. 'History' The Day of The Spurs On February 27, 1117, Spurn hosted one of the biggest events of Aen Var history. The whole Spur Army gathered in a field, and Avallac'h was standing atop a porch that overlooked the whole area. He presented the Super Spurs, the most powerful group of soldiers in the army to the Aen Vars, which made for the first time they were ever seen by other people. The whole army proceeded to form an orb shape all around Avallac'h, holding each others' hands. A soldier went up to Avallac'h shaking his hand. From there, Avallac'h started fusing with each and every one of the army, one-by-one. The process took 30 minutes, and after it was completed, Avallac'h simply floated back into the Spurn royal palace, walking past Domon Kasshu, Thorlex and Azuth, materializing into black smoke into another room which contained nothing but darkness. The Aen Genus As another normal day was passing on Planet Spurn, August 20, 1117, night had already shrouded the planet. And as usual, there were these small earthquakes that have been occuring since the Aen Vars had been revived on their new homeworld. Azuth decided it was time for him to actually see what is causing the shaking of the planet at night, as earthquakes would be considered abnormal for such a planet like Spurn. He was accompanied by Obuzohr and Zanlerith into an undiscovered underground cave system, which was massive and complex. The suspicion raised that there have actually been people that are not Aen Vars, who lived within this cave system. They continued their journey, as it even reached noon up above on Spurn's ground. They saw the shadow of a humanoid being, as its footsteps were heard. They went in its direction, passing through a narrow hole in the wall. As they stood up to see what would be in the cave they entered, Obuzohr was suddenly attacked by Rajon, the rumored character who was believed to be of another race unknowingly living among the Aen Vars. Though the fight was short-lived and Rajon had fled to deeper parts of the cave system, the three hastily chased him. The chase ended in a massive, decorated room in which thousands of millions, and millions of "Aen Genus" were cheering for Rajon, who was standing atop a tall rock formation. The entire race noticed Azuth, Obuzohr and Zanlerith behind them, and at first had thought of them as enemies, though as they were all about to attack, Rajon halted them. He flew over to the group of three, apologizing for his hostility earlier. He introduced himself, and his race, called the Aen Genus. After a while of more talk and introductions, they agreed that the Aen Genus shall live on top of Spurn's ground. As they reahched the exit of the massive cave system, it was already night. Azuth flew up to the Spurn Palace, calling all of his fellow Aen Vars to a massive field, as the Aen Genus were still hiding from afar, masking their power levels. Azuth gave a speech about discovering a new race deep underground that had agreed to peacefully strive with them, and the Aen Vars did nothing but cheer and celebrate. The Aen Genus went out of hiding, as they flew up into the skies of Spurn, seen by them, the cheers of Aen Vars only grew louder. That night, it was perhaps Spurn's most joyful feasts in history. 'Countries' *Lolz *Spur *Aurom *Poop *Nyeh *Fook *Sumtin *Ckent *Tingk *Offf *Mor *Kantrees 'Gallery' Spurn City.jpg|Spurn City Spurn Core.jpg|The Core Spurn 0.jpg|Portal Plains Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Lookout I/II